Efforts are currently underway to define next generation wireless communication networks that provide greater deployment flexibility, support for a multitude of devices and services and different technologies for efficient bandwidth utilization. For better bandwidth utilizations, techniques such as the use of multiple antennas for transmission and/or reception are also being used.